


Ruby Red Cheeks

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Ruby acts foolishly and is punished for his indiscretions.





	Ruby Red Cheeks

This was a commissioned request by somebody featuring their OC Ruby Sword being teased by the Equestria Girls. Characters portrayed are over the age of 18.

Ruby Sword was on the prowl, craving for attention and affection. His last relationship had ended and he’d already coasted through all five stages of grief. Now he was back at horny and had plenty of love to give whether or not somebody wanted it. He roamed the halls of his college campus, looking around for a girl who caught his eye. Sunset Shimmer had the misfortune of catching his attention, as she was bent down to pick up a fallen book. Her rear end was unintentionally aimed at Ruby, who mistook this as a “display” to attract him. In reality, she’d just happened to drop a book and had trouble picking it back up on the freshly waxed hallway floor. Ruby's movements turned from a slow walk to a strut as he approached her, trying to exude a cool aura. “Hey there Cutie Pie, need a hand?” She shot up fast from her bent over position, leaving her book on the ground. Sunset turned and eyed Ruby Sword and her eyes scanned him top to bottom. Her face changed from confusion to intrigue.

He wasn’t a bad looking guy, but for sure looked shaggy. His red hair looked uncombed to her and had a slight greasy sheen to it. His jeans were baggy on him and hung loose around his waist—he would have benefited immensely from a belt. He had a black undershirt and a gleaming sword pendant.. Either way, if he just buttoned up the ill -fitting flannel he wore maybe it wouldn’t all look so messy. He had walked up to the composed figure that was Sunset Shimmer. Her ginger-blond hair was so well brushed, gelled and straightened so much that no matter how she moved, it held its shape. Her shirt and pants combination fit her punkish personality well and fit together like pieces of a puzzle. The idea that Ruby , a guy whom she’d watched for a while out of the corner of her eye during classes came up and tried to flirt with her was a very interesting way for her day to go. Shaggy or not, Ruby was cute, and she was glad he’d struck up conversation. “Hey there what’s goin-”, That's when the smell hit her, the intense smell of sweat wafted in the air around Ruby . Sunset tried to keep her smile, she really did want to get to know him but the smell kept hitting her nostrils. Ruby spoke up to fill the gap in the conversation. “So anyway I noticed you from across the hall and I just couldn’t help but talk to you after seeing your beauty.” He leaned in close whispering next to her, “plus I just finished up at the dojo so I’m all pumped up.” He smiled and flexed a little. “Dojo, huh that’s interesting, I’ll bet he keeps...fit” She stood there, flirting and talking with Ruby for a solid few moments when Ruby broke the line between them. He stepped forward to close the gap between them, His hand found her rear and he pinched at her well filled out jeans. “Screw that!” no matter how cute she thought this guy was obviously this intrusion of her personal space was much higher priority.  
Everything had changed in that moment and Ruby didn’t feel the obvious vibe of “Go the fuck away” Sunset exuded, instead pushing forward with his “seduction”. “I thought because you looked so good from the rear, I had to see the rest of you.” said Ruby . Sunset cringed and she took a step back from him.“Listen, I have other things to deal with, let’s do this later.” She said it not as a question, but a statement. Sunset Shimmer wanted to put distance between the two of them, because she felt like giving this guy any opening would prolong this interaction. Despite every signal sent his way, Ruby Sword saw no problems and took a step forward to close the gap she’d created.

While this was happening, three other girls had walked up and started watching the scene with concern. Sunset Shimmer saw them out of the corner of her eye and breathed a small sigh of relief knowing she had backup. Her group of friends consisting of Pinkie-Pie, Apple-Jack and Twilight Sparkle had walked up as the halls around them emptied. Classes all around them were starting, leaving just the five of them alone in the hall. “There’s no need to be like that. I like your looks, maybe we can get to know each other.” He wrapped his arm around her and tied to pull her close. His hand rested on the same rear end he'd complimented just moments before. This was a breaking point, Sunset Shimmer wouldn't tolerate being treated like a piece of meat. She twirled out of his grasp, ending up right behind him. Ruby had no time to react to her movements and her hands were on his hips now. “ You really want to hit on me? Well then, why don't we see what you’re working with!” Sunset Shimmer pulled down on his pants, hard.

Ruby stood paralyzed, he could feel the wind blowing cold against his dick. It must have been a slight draft in the hallway but now it felt like an arctic wind against him now. A loud ringing overtook all sound around him and he had no idea how to react to what'd just happened. Next to him Pinkie-Pie whipped out her camera phone and started taking pictures, the other two next to her had started laughing hysterically, all four had their fingers pointing at his dick while they laughed . Sound slowly came back to Ruby ’s ears when he looked back and saw Sunset Shimmer’s lips moving. “Oh my god what is this smell?! Do you not wipe your ass? It reeks back here.” AppleJack spoke up, “Be careful Sunset, I’m catching wifs of him over here.” She pinched her nose and mocked waving the smell away from her face with her hand. Ruby stood frozen in place, too embarrassed to move from that one spot. “I-I uh, I take a shower every day, it’s just after my dojo tim…” AppleJack spoke up next to them again, cutting off his explanation. “Look at his dick Sunset!” Ruby ’s tormentor moved around to the front and laughed along with her friends. “Look at that, Your dick is so small. You’ve got a baby dick you perv.” She grabbed his balls and he flinched, He’d been alone since his girlfriend dumped him and without any kind of loving touch his testicles were swollen, waiting for release. Were it not for the horrid embarrassment he felt in the moment, he’d probably have gotten an erection. Chants of “Baby Dick, Baby Dick.” came from next to him and he saw a few camera flashes. “Hahahahahaha. I will send these to everyone.” Pinkie Pie continued to take pictures of him, snapping different angles. She walked over and bent down next to his waist, flicking her camera over to selfie mode. *click* She stood still by his dick sh examined the picture. “aww , well I sure do look cute but you can barely see this itty bitty dicky. Maybe if i zoom in.” Ruby watched over Pinky’s shoulder as she zoomed all the way in and snapped another. “That’s better! Now lets get some tags in place, hashtag babydick, hashtag naughtyperv hashtag punishedbitch…” She trailed off as she walked away. By the time Pinkie was done, she’d snapped dozens of pictures most with his face and all with his dick. “I don’t want this getting out, I’m at the mercy of this bitch who’s tormenting me! I can’t let this happen. MOVE DAMMIT, MOVE!” Ruby snapped back to lucidity and regained control of his body. He stepped away from Sunset Shimmer and bent down to pull his pants up. “You can’t treat me like this!” he proclaimed. “I’m not gonna stand here and take it.” with his jeans back around his hips rather than on the ground, he turned to leave. “Oh hell no, you’re not going anywhere you shrimp-dicked shit.” Sunset Shimmer grabbed his collar and pulled him back with surprising ease. “Unless you want Pinkie here to send all the lovely pictures she took of your itty-bitty cock out to everyone in the school, you’re going to come with me right now. Ruby didn't want to follow her, but pictures of his dick circulating through the school probably wasn't for the best. Even if it was what he considered to be his perfectly average and just fine dick, he still didn’t want it getting out. “Fine I’ll go with you.” The girls laughed and pulled Ruby along through the hallways until they stood in front of the girls locker room. “What are we going to do here?” he asked, curious about why they brought him somewhere he shouldn't ever be. Twilight held open the door and Sunset Shimmer pushed him in. “With a pathetic cock like that, you don’t belong in the boys locker room, but you stink you little perv.” Ruby Sword stumbled into the room. His eyes darted around, afraid to see a crowd of girls surprised by his sudden entrance. He’d already been humiliated by the the four girls around him, and being savagely beaten by a locker room full of half naked girls sounded halfway erotic and halfway horrifying.

Luckily for him, he saw that the room was empty as the girls followed him in. “There’s no gym classes on Fridays so we figured nobody would be in here. You can’t really be a boy with that itty bitty dicky you have, so the girls locker room seemed appropriate. Either way, you stink, you obviously don’t know how to wipe correctly, your pits reek of BO and you definitely didn’t shower today.” Ruby didn’t have any recourse to her accusations as he hadn’t taken a shower, not today or the day before. He figured he had on fresh clothes so why bother? AppleJack piped up beside them, “You’re going to take a shower right now; while you do that we’re going to decide your punishment.” Ruby shook his head, “You can’t make me do anyth-” he was cut off by Sunset pulling his overshirt off of him. Twilight Sparkle was quick to pull his undershirt and sword pendant away and Pinkie Pie pulled down his pants again. Ruby blushed, trying to cover his nudity with only two hands. The embarrassing part was standing naked, surrounded by girls in the middle of the women's locker room. The pinches and giggling of the four girls around him didn’t help at all either. They poked at his butt and ruffled his messy hair. "He is cute...he just needs a bath." Twilight exclaimed. Sunset nodded in agreement, “Yeah and look at this adorable girly butt!” She squeezed his ass, this inadvertently revealed the filth in between his cheeks. All four of Ruby’s captors turned away in disgust. Cry’s of “Oh god!” and “Holy fuck, that smell!” came from around him. Sunset’s hand jumped away from his rear. “Jesus! Do you not know how to wipe your ass? Ruby was silent and fully stunned, he had no answer to give and stood there while all four watched him, waiting for an answer. Twilight broke the silence that lasted for a minute. “Look at him, he doesn’t know, its so cute! Come on little one let’s get you into the shower.” He was at their mercy and would obey the orders he was given, for now. Ruby stepped into the group shower room and walked to the first shower head he saw. He had started to feel cold, so the hot water sounded like a great escape from what was happening to him. “No no, use that far one, I don’t want you to hear what we’re planning for you. Make sure we can still see you though—apparently you can’t wash properly, so I want to make sure you’re actually getting cleaned up.” Sunset tossed a frilly pink bath sponge to him and he trudged off to the back corner of the showers.Finding a bar of soap sitting on the ledge next to him, Ruby proceeded to scrub away at himself while listening to the giggling girls behind him. “Make sure you scrub really good! I’d hate for that filth to survive even after a shower!” “Awww do you need help finding that sad little pecker of yours? I’ll happily come and scrub it for you.” Ruby felt his face go fifty shades of red. Why did they keep teasing him? It felt like it got worse every minute. He scrubbed as hard as he could, dreading what the girls might do if her came back with even the slightest hint of a bad odor to him.

“Ooooh that would be perfect, we should do that! I’ll bet Rainbow still has the stuff in her locker.” Ruby cocked his head to the side—they’d said that so loud, meaning he was meant to hear it? “Hey! Stop listening to us and make sure you scrub that butt; it stinks like sweat and ass back there.” He grimaced but obliged. He was at their mercy, grumbling in his head about revenge but doing exactly as he was told. He turned off the shower and walked out to find that only AppleJack and Pinkie were still waiting for him. Pinkie held out a plain white towel for him to use. He took it and started drying himself off, AppleJack started to address him soon after. “Oh wow he actually smells halfway decent now! I guess you really can clean up. Anyway, I think the girls have your punishment ready!” "What punishment could they mean? Wasn't them looking and touching him all over, laughing at his dick and making him shower in the girl's room punishment enough?" Ruby Sword wondered, wanting all this to end. "I might have come on a little strong, but I don't deserve this!" He walked into the main locker room as he was drying his hair. Sunset Shimmer and AppleJack were waiting, phones poised and ready to snap a few more pictures of Ruby. Now not only did they have him being pantsed, the also had him walking out of the shower in the girls locker room. “They’re building a profile of humiliation on me!” Both girls put their phones away, turning their attention back to Ruby.The four girls lead him a little way away to a large mat on the floor. It was covered in cartoon pictures of building blocks and spread on the ground in front of him. Along with the mat was a weird plastic rectangle and a few bottles of lotion and baby powder. “Well now that you’re actually clean, it’s time to change you into something more appropriate for the way you act.” Sunset reached out and pinched his dick. “Plus it will match this adorable baby dick you have.”

Ruby blushed again. He hated how these girls belittled him, but at the same time this was the most attention he’d gotten since his girlfriend had split. It did feel a little nice to have a couple of girls around him, and they were all paying attention to him. Twilight reached out and began to caress his cock. “So cute…” She whispered. Behind him Applejack reached between his legs to squeeze and examine his balls. “Well I’ll be damned, this one is real backed up. His balls are stiffer than a branding iron.” Ruby blushed again, he could feel himself get more and more excited with every touch and squeeze. Then it all stopped and Sunset Shimmer pointed him towards the mat on the floor. “Well, get on the changing mat. We’ll get you all wrapped up and dressed.” Ruby moved himself down onto the mat with only his legs crossing the edge by a bit, as it was large enough for his whole body to lay on. “What do you mean wrapped up, and what’s a changing mat?” It was when Sunset unwrapped the plastic square and Ruby saw the twinkle in her eye that he tried to scramble up and away from the girls. Before he could squirm much, Pinkie and Twilight were at his shoulders holding him down as AppleJack grabbed his ankles. No matter how he struggled, the three of them held Ruby in place with surprising ease. The Plastic rectangle was a diaper, a massive puffy monstrosity that seemed too big even for his body. AppleJack hoisted him by his ankles, lifting his rear end into the air. It gave Sunset time to slip the diaper underneath him, and when AppleJack set him down he could feel just how thick the undergarment was. Ruby’s ass was a good inch off of the changing mat now, cushioned by the padding of the babyish garment. Pinkie giggled and snapped another few pictures, making sure to catch Ruby fully exposed with a huge diaper and a childish changing mat underneath him. The loud crinkle of the plastic padding made him cringe. Sure, it echoed through the empty locker room, but how loud would it be while he wore it? “If you’re good we’ll let you go. All you have to do is sit still.” Ruby nodded sheepishly. He knew he really didn’t have a choice, and was outnumbered four to one. “I’ll calm down but will you at least tell me what you’re doing?” The four around him started giggling to themselves. After a minute, Sunset managed to stop laughing long enough to explain their plan. “You act like a naughty child, going around pinching poor innocent girls butts." She punctuated her statement by slapping her own rear. "Obviously you know how to wash yourself, but you need to do it every day you silly baby. Any grown-up would know that.” She flicked his head, teasing him to make her point. Her fingers danced down his body, almost like legs walking their way to their goal. She traced the area around Ruby’s dick. He squirmed under Sunset’s treatment, feeling an erection rising under her touch. “The thing that drives the point home that you aren’t a full-on grownup is your teensy little baby dick, I mean honestly, it’s an embarrassment to penises in general.” Ruby could feel his face turn various hues of red, and he felt his fledgling erection die down in response to the teasing. “Since you act like a baby, and look like a baby-at least down there-we’re going to treat you like a baby.” Ruby opened his mouth to object. "This was taking it too far. These bitches are going to keep me in a diaper!? What gives them the right to treat me this way?" Ruby weighed the embarrassment he'd feel being seen against the benefits of calling for help. He’d definitely be freed and maybe they’d see him as the victim of this situation. “That’s it, This can’t go o-!” Ruby’s yell was cut short by and intrusion into his open mouth that, whatever it was, felt inviting and a sweet taste kissed his tongue. He had the sudden urge to suckle away at it. Upon opening his eyes he saw an oversized bottle, Twilight had taken the opportunity while his eyes were closed to shove it’s nipple into his gaping mouth. “Don’t you forget, we have so, so many pictures of you and your little baby dick and I promise you, If you don’t do what we say; I’ll send them out to everybody.”

Now while Sunset prepared the powder and lotion, she stroked his hair in a calming manner. “Now hush and drink up, this will help you calm down. Can't you see we’re trying to help you?” Ruby started to suckle at the bottle, and the cool liquid felt nice against his throat. After a few minutes, his body felt warm and relaxed. Sunset watched him loosen up and took this as her opportunity begin diapering Ruby now that he had calmed down. First came the wipes and the gentle motions of the wet wipe against his skin felt cooling on his skin, freshly warmed from the shower AppleJack gave him another hoist to expose his rear. And the same treatment was applied to his cheeks. He felt Sunset spread his ass to clean his anus. “Wow this is so much better, but you still missed a couple of spots. Just like a baby, not knowing how to wipe his ass.” He could feel Sunset focus in gently wipe over a few targeted spots, maybe he had missed something. She tossed away the used wipes and squirted lotion into her palms, rubbing them together to warm it between her hands. She then started working it into Ruby's groin, around his thighs, and everywhere in between. The lotion felt nice against his skin and he twitched a little every time she grazed his testicles or penis. She giggled every time Ruby’s privates twitched but was gentle to not to make direct contact just yet. “Already even clear of hair down there like a cute kiddo. What? Are you afraid your little pecker won’t be able to be seen in some bush?” This in fact was Ruby’s exact worry, and he nodded sheepishly at Sunset. She laughed, “Well I can see why you’ve got such a pathetic baby dick that it would probably just disappear. Don’t worry, I’m sure this big ol’ diaper will make it look like you have a nice bulge.” She started to rub the lotion into his overfilled balls. He felt a million lights go off behind his eyes. He bucked and twitched at the treatment; it felt far more pleasurable then it ever should have under normal circumstances. He wondered what could be happening as Sunset Shimmer’s hand moved from his balls to his dick. The feeling got 10 times more intense as she worked the lotion up and down his cock. He was fully erect now, enjoying the slow rhythm her hand provided in only a few strokes. Sunset’s only goal was to apply the protective lotion, not to pleasure a naughty perv like Ruby. When the feeling suddenly stopped he silently wished for more.  
“Wow, even hard this is all you’ve got?” The outburst came from AppleJack and it brought Ruby Sword back to reality slowly. He suckled hard on the bottle’s nipple even though now it was completely empty, he hadn’t found the release he’d longed for from the interaction but still shivered from the after effects. Whatever had driven the pleasure he just felt, made all the teasing worth it, and he wanted more. Twilight pulled the bottle from his mouth. “Looks like somebody was a thirsty baby.” She pulled the bottle from Ruby’s mouth and replaced it with an equally large nippled pacifier. He accepted the replacement but tried to speak around it. “Wha wuth in the Bobble.” He couldn’t really talk properly with the intruder in his mouth,in but he felt they got the point. Twilight responded to his question in a calm tone, “Oh it was some special milk we mixed up for you to make you more comfortable.”

In the aftermath of his pleasured outburst, Pinkie giggled and pointed at his cock. “Looks like somebody was a naughty baby too. I wonder how close he got there, since it looked like he was having a good time.” Sunset shook her head and applied a little more lotion to her hands, "Right now you don’t get to have a good time, maybe if you’re good you’ll get to cum. Maybe, just maybe, I’ll let you explode all that sticky naughty jizz into your diaper. Girls, help me lift him, I need to lotion the back side.” AppleJack lifted him up by his legs, almost as if he weighed nothing to her and Sunset rubbed more lotion on his ass, spreading his cheeks and covering every inch. When her lotion covered finger found its way into his ass he jumped, again feeling the same pleasure as before. He could barely hear the sing songy voice of Sunset cut into his thoughts singing “No rash’s for little Robbie.” Her finger wormed around for a minute before retreating. She cleaned it with a wet wipe before grabbing the bottle of baby powder. She sprinkled it liberally onto his rear before instructing AppleJack to set him down. She did the same to his crotch, peppering so much powder that the whole locker room smelled of it. Ruby kinda liked the smell, as it brought back memories of childhood to him, things he couldn’t quite remember but still felt comfortable around. Twilight spoke up again, interrupting the lengthy powdering Sunset was applying. “I hate to rush the fun here but we have maybe fifteen minutes before the rest of the milk kicks in, we need to get him moving.” Sunset admired the work in front of her before pulling shut the diaper around his waist. Ruby spread his legs real wide to accommodate the extra padding that’d just been added between them. “Your right, as cute as he is like this we have to get going.” AppleJack helped Ruby up and he stood bow-legged before the girls. The diaper around his waist was huge and puffed out around his rear and groin at almost the same width of his hips. He looked down to see mounds of white fluff jutting from his crotch along with the waist and leg bands frilling out around his waist. He took a few exploratory steps forward to find that he had a pronounced waddle to his gait. The crinkling sound was louder than before now that it was compacted into a smaller tightly packed space. The giggling behind him was non-stop now, all four girls were intently watching Ruby take his first wobbly steps and apparently finding it hilarious. Only Twilight was quiet. She’d gone wide eyed after the first step and then mumbled “I’ll need to take some measurements, This little one will need some cute clothes.” The padding rubbed against his groin in a manner that he didn't find uncomfortable, as every little step ground his dick into the soft, pillowy padding. Ruby heard the giggling over the crinkling diaper around him. The girls were packing up the changing supplies from the ground, watching him as he waddled. “I really wish this boy would come work the farm for me, it’s gotta be handy not to have him take a bathroom break. He can just keep on truckin’ and I can change him at lunch.” AppleJack nodded like she was heavily considering the idea. Pinkie Giggled, “Watching him waddle around and shovel cow shit while his diaper smells just like it would be really funny too.” All four laughed around him thinking, dreaming up ways to use him for themselves. Ruby had never felt so small, but the way these girls teased, pinched and cooed around him made the fact that he was powerless relentlessly apparent. Sunset broke the group and addressed him directly, breaking his thought process. “I wish we had something cuter for you, not to mention cleaner, but for now you'll have to wear your old clothes. We want to take you for a walk.” Sunset Shimmer said as she pulled his clothes from a locker next to her and began unfolding them.

Ruby was worried about that fifteen minutes Twilight had mentioned along with the threat of what walking around in this bulky monstrosity meant. At this point he’d stopped trying to fight it though; these woman around him were in control. He pulled on his pants nervously and suckled the pacifier in his mouth for comfort. It was an action he hadn’t given much thought to before but now that he was standing there not under the invasive touch of his captors, he wondered why the nipple tasted so sweet and why he didn’t want to stop despite the objections in his mind. Ruby always liked his baggy pants but now was very glad for them. They fit well over his new underwear, half hiding the noticeable bulge around his waist that the diaper created. The sound was even halfway muffled by the thick denim of his jeans. The waistband poked up around the waist of his jeans, he tried to tuck it away but to no avail. Every time he’d get one section tucked in another would poke back up. He gave up and pulled on his undershirt and was happy to see it would cover the frills as long as he didn't throw his arms up or move suddenly. His overshirt helped a little too, but no matter what clothes he wore, Ruby Sword would still have the noticeable waddle, puffy bulge, and loud plastic crinkle his diaper created. Sunset checked her watch and motioned for everyone to follow her to the door “We’ve got ten minutes left girls, we have to get to the main hall here in about five.” The other three surrounded Ruby, making sure he wouldn’t be able to get away. Twilight stopped him and popped the pacifier out of his mouth. “Can’t really hide that now can we? Now don’t you go wandering off.” He really couldn’t anyway, Not with the massive fluff between his legs. They walked back to the original hallway where Sunset had pantsed Ruby, still empty while classes finish up. Ruby looked around as they had stopped. “What are we doing here?” Sunset Shimmer checked her watch again. “You'll see, in a minute these halls are gonna fill up with other students and teachers. I want you to walk around these halls for ten minutes in that diaper, then we’ll let you go, delete the pictures, and never mess with you again. If you get found out in that 10 minutes, I’m going to send everything I have to everyone I know, which is, like, everyone.” She flipped her hair and laughed. “Aaaannnd classes are over. You’ve got ten minutes on the clock, wander wherever you want but we want to be able to see you. It’d be really nice of you to stay in this hallway here for the time being.”

Ruby reeled a little bit, shocked at the proposal. Sunset had given him a ten minute challenge, but he remembered the girls mentioning something that would happen about five minutes from now. "What's going to happen in five minutes, and how am I going to act casual with this thing on?" People poured into the area around them and soon the hallway was a bustling hub of students once again. Ruby fidgeted nervously while everybody moved around him. After a minute of standing in the way, he started to walk as normally with the flow of traffic around him as possible. He stopped for a drink of water and looped back around the hallway. For a whole five minutes he walked in circles around the busy hall. When he realized the time he looked around to the four girls nearby. They all were giggling, watching from a distance. Ruby looked around triumphantly Whatever they had planned for him to happen at the five minute mark had failed. He shot a smug look over to Sunset standing a little way away from him.

His victory didn’t last long Ruby felt a cramp hit him hard in the gut. He hadn’t needed to use the bathroom today yet, but a sudden need like this was uncommon. Now the pang in his bladder and the sudden rumbling in his gut was more urgent than ever before. The milk must have had some sort of laxative or something in it. He looked frantically for a bathroom. This floor didn’t have one, meaning he was stuck in this hallway, fighting to outlast the cramps and get past the ten minute mark. If he started crapping himself in the middle of the hallway everyone was sure to notice, but god damn he had to pee. The need was so bursting and urgent that holding it for even four more minutes seemed impossible. Ruby kept walking, trying to distract himself from his cloying need, but he could feel now that he waddled more. It was a half waddle created from the diaper and a nervous fidget from his aching cramping bowels. He was doing a moving potty dance through the hallways! His plan to remain inconspicuous was not working and soon someone was bound to notice him. He stumbled around for a few more seconds, and then the first few farts scape from his rear, trumpeters signalling the apocalypse to come. All four of girls watched on intently at the show Ruby was giving, and after his impromptu flatulence, he heard them laughing amongst themselves, their eyes burned into the side of Ruby’s backside, waiting for the show. People hustled and moved all around him and Ruby was panicking, he felt like at any moment He’d bend down no matter where he was and crap himself. In his panic he spied a small alcove between some lockers, waddling towards them. He hoping that if he can hide out, even if he did shit himself, he could get away with nobody noticing. Moving turned out to be a terrible idea, as it caused everything inside of Ruby to twist and churn, making each step cause another cramp to hit his stomach. He tucked himself into the corner and flat against the wall, feeling relief from prying eyes as he tucked himself away in the niche, but the pain in his gut only felt worse. He had removed himself from the stream of people, and could take a moment to breathe and focus on keeping control. It was less about stopping the cramps or holding it in at this point and more about controlling the pain he felt and stopping himself from giving in to the urge to squat down and allow himself to feel instant relief.

 

Two minutes to go.

He’d been counting it out in his head, each second seemed so much longer than it should have been, the pain of the cramps had made time move slower around him. He turned his head and body into the wall, trying to block out the people and sounds around him, clenching his fists in effort.  
All four girls had repositioned themselves so they could watch Ruby’s show in his little alcove. “There’s no hiding” he thought, shifting from foot to foot, trying to distract himself from his full bladder. He heard the whispers of "Look at his potty dance!” from the group watching him. He ignored them and counted Mississippis in his head.  
“30 seconds left!”  
However, Ruby Sword didn’t make it another thirty seconds, at least not with clean pants. All the warmth that the milk had provided before poured into his diaper as piss rushed into the eager padding. He felt the fluff expand under his pants, sagging with warm piss. Ruby gasped as he lost control, it was a strange sense of relief to feel the warm urine fill his diaper, because at least now his bladder didn’t ache. Alternatively the warm piss filling had changed the puffy, soft interior to a warm squishy heaven against his eager cock. Meanwhile in the back of his diaper things weren't much better. Another cramp had hit him. Hard. he felt himself drop to a squat on instinct. His body knew exactly how to react to what was happening despite his brain’s objections. He knew his butt stuck out a good inch and a half into the hallway, and anybody who took more than one look at him was sure to know what he was doing. In that moment he didn’t really care though, as his mind was occupied with the hot mush that snaked from his asshole. It was a non-stop assault into the padding at the back of his diaper. Ruby felt his diaper sag and fall until it caught inside his pants; with no more room to expand outward his mess and within his pants the mush started filling to occupy other space and expand the rest of his nappy. Hot mush moved forward in his diaper and covered every inch of his groin. The crinkling and loud farts that sounded out as Ruby filled his incontinence aid sounded deafeningly loud to his ears; he was sure everyone could hear him but was too busy to look around and check. His pants puffed out more around his full diaper and what small amount they hid the white padding before was lost. Now it looked like a giant denim diaper with legs.

Ruby felt the horrid release stop with a few final farts and the last dribble of pee into the nappy. His legs bowed out even more then before, now he was trying to avoid squishing the sagging mess against himself. He looked around, expecting to be met with so many confused, horrified faces, and saw none. No one around him but the original four had seen his outburst and nobody around him cared, they were all very distracted with their own lives. He started to waddle over to Sunset Shimmer, who had rallied the other three around her, all four of them were chuckling at the show Ruby had just put on, almost like he was their private comedy act. To his surprise the smug look on her face hadn’t changed as she walked to meet him in the busy hallway. Ruby tried to speak but Sunset didn’t stop to meet his face, instead she walked behind him. It was another one of those paralyzing moments when she ripped his pants down to his ankles again, exposing him to not just three other girls but to an entire hallway full of other students. Standing in a full, stinky diaper was so much worse than just being without underwear, not only that but every student in the hallway had stopped, and were now looking at Ruby Sword. The laughter around him was sudden and cocaufonus, while almost everyone in the hallway had found Rubys condition absolutely hilarious. He looked around to each face and found most were female, this class must have been Ninety percent women and now they all stood some pointing while they laughed and others snapping pictures with their phones.

“I knew I smelled a baby!” Sunset shouted, making sure to draw as much attention to Ruby as possible, along with the the jeers from the other three.  
“OMG he’s wet and messy too! This is so going on Facebook.”  
“I think I’ve shoveled horse crap that stunk less.”  
“I guess we should change him before he gets a rash… How much you want to bet he’s got a widdle itty bitty little dicky too?”  
Ruby gritted his teeth and turned, now he was pissed. “Hey! This wasn’t the deal!” Sunset smiled as she stood now facing the angry Ruby. She grabbed the front of his diaper and squished the overfull padding against his dick. The warmth created by his own mush and the squishiness of the piss sodden diaper felt fantastic to Ruby. Once again fireworks went off behind his eyes. “Now there’s no reason to throw a fit here Robbie, we just need to change you.” Sunset turned to the crowd and gave a shout to the laughing masses. “Does anybody want to help change the baby?” Once again fireworks went off behind his eyes when she pressed the padding into his crotch. Ruby's body spasmed, the other pleasure granting effect of the milk had taken him and he tried to grind his diapered crotch directly into Sunset Shimmer’s hand. “ugh..UH….Ughh..” While he stuttered and bucked twilight moved towards him, pacifier in hand, she popped it directly into his open mouth. Ruby started to suckle away, happily sucking away at the only comfort object he had nearby. In his pleasure Ruby’s legs buckled under him and he fell, squishing right onto his diaper’s full ass end. Another wave hit him as it happened and he started grinding his full diaper into the floor craving another rush like when Sunset groped his soaked padding. Sunset and the other’s looked down at him and laughed while everyone else around looked shocked and/or horrified. Sunset leaned down and started whispering in Ruby’s ear. “ Hey now, there’s no need to be such a naughty boy, I’m sure that if you are good after your change I’ll let you blow that pent up load out into your soft padding, but not a moment before then. Sunset Shimmer pulled Ruby off the floor and lead him towards the other three, AppleJack was pulling out the changing mat from the makeshift diaper bag she’d been carrying. He could see that from somewhere Twilight had pulled out a notebook and was writing something down. “Need to make sure I get the weight of that mess, gotta see what this little baby can do.” she said. Pinkie was standing amongst a crowd of girls, all chatting and deciding what Hashtags to use for what they claimed would be a new internet sensation. Other onlookers were whispering around him, “They’re not gonna change him out here are they?”  
“Oh god he reeks, how can somebody do that in front of people?”  
“What a pathetic display.”  
I wanna help…”  
Sunset readyed the powder, wipes, and lotion above Ruby Sword. “Let’s get this naughty baby-dicked little boy changed. We can decide what to do with him once he’s in a clean diaper.”

So you probably noticed the Commission Part there, You can find my commission info on Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968  
You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412  
Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works  
Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations  
if you are interested in placing a commission.


End file.
